kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Edward V
King'' Edward ''V (エドワード Edowādo) was the former king of England, but was murdered with his younger brother and has been dead for around 400 years. Appearance Edward has shoulder-length, shaggy, blond hair and bright blue eyes. He has the appearance of a child, looking about the same age as Ciel Phantomhive. He has been shown in two outfits, with the first being a pair of white pajamas trimmed with a dark yellow collar. His normal daily wear consists of a dark green suit with a lacy collar and a light green sash worn like a belt. Personality He is a bit of a hypocrite, hating liars and cheaters, yet using his ability to manipulate the shape of chess pieces to win a game.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 16 When contested about much of anything, he easily becomes angry. He loves and cares about his brother very much, and becomes extremely distressed whenever Richard is upset. Part of the reason they stayed in the castle for so long is because he did not want to force Richard to give him his skull, lest he upset his younger brother. History About 400 years before the main storyline, Edward was the king of England. However, shortly after his crowning, Edward and his younger brother Richard were locked in the Tower of London. They had a doorman who checked on them and promised they would be safe, but later let in Richard's and Edward's murderers. This is the reason why Edward detests liars. The murderers struck down Edward first, and while still barely alive, he watched them kill Richard, whose cries distressed him greatly, because he could not go to his aid. After they died, the murderers threw their bodies into the river, where their flesh and bones eventually disintegrated. At some point after their murders, their ghosts went to the castle of Ladorla to reside, because that is where they spent time when they were younger. Anime's Synospis Haunted Castle Ciel learns that his castle of Ladorla is being haunted by two ghosts, which has frightened his workers into stopping work. When Ciel and Sebastian Michaelis go to investigate, Edward greets them, but is offended by Ciel's demand that they leave. However, he notices that Richard has taken an interest in Sebastian, and offers to play a game of chess. Should Ciel win, they would leave, but if they win, they get to stay with Sebastian as their new butler. Edward is able to win the game by manipulating the shape of the pieces, which he calls "using them to their full potential." thumb|right|190px|Edward shows Ciel and Sebastian his chess board made of his family members' skulls. However, he finds Ciel to be a good new friend and tells him that he can stay for a while. While there, Ciel begins to research their murders, but finds that no one knows who killed them or why. However, Edward does not remember either, as it has been 400 years since his murder. Ciel then follows him down to the castle's crypt, where Edward shows his homemade chess board, made of skulls of family members. The missing skull is Richard's, the one he carries around so much, and that is what is preventing them from leaving. Ciel decides to help and orders Sebastian to get the skull from Richard, but when Richard calls for Edward in distress, Edward wants to back out, remembering his inability to save Richard from his death. Ciel refuses, though, saying it was only painful because he let the problem fester for so long. Ciel then places the skull on the chess board, but nothing happens. Richard reveals that it was not his skull, and they remember the night of their murders. Sebastian then states that having the bones for a funeral rite is unnecessary, but moving on requires them to be able to let go. Relieved after discussing this with Richard, finally, Edward is able to let go of his anger and sadness. They begin to shimmer, bid Ciel and Sebastian farewell, and fade away, presumably going off to Heaven. Quotes *(About Sebastian) "This butler doesn't look like he'll die easily. He can serve us for an eternity." *(About himself and Richard) "But who killed them? The only way to know is to find out from the dead themselves. I'm sorry, but I can't answer you." Trivia *Edward is based off of the real King Edward of England who died mysteriously with his brother Richard in the Tower of London. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Anime-Only Characters